The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for the digital identification of transmission standards, in particular PAL, SECAM and NTSC.
Multi-standard receiving circuits are known and are used, in the first instance, in areas where multiple transmission standards can be received simultaneously. In the second instance, receivers which are technically capable of receiving multiple transmission standards are sold worldwide in the same configuration and are only adapted to the corresponding transmission standard on a local basis. However, multi-standard receivers of this type often possess the disadvantage that the desired transmission standard must be adjusted manually or even that the receiving circuit is designed as standard for a certain transmission standard, and must then be expanded to receive other or further transmission standards by means of an additional circuit, generally in the form of a plug-in module.